Diabetes mellitus is an insidious disease for which there is presently no cure. Mammals afflicted with diabetes mellitus will, unless the glucose level in the blood is controlled, ultimately suffer heart attacks, strokes, loss of eyesight, loss of limbs and ultimately may die as the result of this disease.
Humans who suffer from this disease will usually have blood glucose levels in two principal categories, i.e. those who have glucose levels of higher than 150 and are thus termed "insulin-dependent" and those with glucose levels of 110-140 who are termed "non-insulin dependent".
Insulin-dependent diabetics must have insulin administered to them in a very rigorous, disciplined manner and must have snacks between meals since it is necessary to maintain the proper level of insulin in the bloodstream, i.e. undesirable side effects are experienced if the insulin level is too high and the disease will continue unabated if the insulin level is too low. In addition, a disciplined diet is required and if the patient is unwilling or not able to accept insulin injections, pharmaceutical preparations such as "Diabinase", "Orinase", "Glynase", "Glucophage", etc. must be taken. All in all, the insulin-dependent patient is constantly on the narrow edge of either too much or insufficient medication and frequently is not able to tolerate such medication because of its side effects.
The non-insulin dependent diabetes sufferer must follow a disciplined program of diet and exercise to avoid the necessity of taking medication to control blood glucose levels. However, many non-insulin dependent diabetes sufferers experience difficulty in conscientiously following such program and will ultimately fall into the insulin-dependent category sooner or later.
There is a long-felt need for an herbal composition, i.e. a natural, holistic edible composition, which will serve as a hypoglycemic agent and maintain blood glucose levels below the levels obtainable by insulin administration. Such need has especially been true in respect to heavy-set persons as well as those who suffer side effects when taking insulin or synthetic hypoglycemic preparations as well as by those whose life styles are such that they are unwilling or unable to adhere to a rigorous exercise/diet program throughout their lives.